


Princesses Of Pop

by LuckyLucy92



Category: Britney Army, Fighters - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 16:58:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Britney Spears & Christina Aguilera drifted apart in the friendship department, but then they awkwardly run into each other later in life.





	

Britney Spears was the queen of dancing, while Christina Aguilera was the queen of singing. They were the best of pals in The New Mickie Mouse Club, but grow apart due to huge competition in the entertainment industry. Well, one Sunday afternoon, Britney was walking one of her dogs when she was approached by a red hot Honda vehicle with none other than Christina inside. "Brit?" Christina said, puzzled. "Yeah?" Britney said, picking up her dog. "Gosh, it's burnin' up outside... you want a lift?" Christina said, touching her hair. "Um... okay, thanks." Britney said, unsure, but decided to for the sake of her dog. After 15 minutes go by in absolute silence, Christina decides to break the deafness. "...Remember our Mickie Mouse days? Those were the days!" Christina said, trying to act exciting. "...Remember when we both tried to outshine each other in the presence of Madonna at the 2003 VMA's? Those were the days..." Britney said, bothered. "Look, I'm just trying to be positive here!" Christina said, loudly. "Now? Why all of a sudden?" Britney said, curiously. "Well, hey... I am a mother now after all." Christina said, pulling her sunglasses down to cover her eyes. "Aw, yeah, motherhood has done wonders on my life, as well." Britney said, flashing a smile. "Kids... they keep you young and old." Christina said, chuckling. "Ooh, there's a manicure place right there!" Britney said, pointing out the window. "Ya wanna go?" She added. "I, I, I wanna go, o, o!" Christina said, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first BritTina fanfiction! :D please give kudos, bookmarks, and comments along the way! ♡♥


End file.
